


Just Dreaming

by reddragon29



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild sin, Trans Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddragon29/pseuds/reddragon29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick and dirty sin that I thought up when I was walking my dog</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and dirty sin that I thought up when I was walking my dog

_Lexa digs her body into Clarke's, bringing them as close as humanly possible. She's balls deep inside of her for the first time and she doesn't think she will last much longer. Clarke is moaning and whining her name, gripping her shoulders tightly. Her nails cut into Lexa's skin but she doesn't mind because it feels so good. Everything feels_ so good _. Clarke's heated panting on her shoulder, their skin burning together, her cock inside Clarke. Lexa holds onto the sheets on either side of her lover for dear life, increasing the speed of her thrusts. Clarke clenches around her, once, twice, and then--_

Lexa woke up laying on her stomach, hard on pressing into the mattress beneath her and slightly out of breath. Her arms were hugging her pillow tightly. She rolled over onto her side to check the time on her phone. It was 9:30 which meant Clarke had let her sleep in an extra half hour.

Speaking of Clarke, she had stayed over last night and was nowhere to be found in Lexa's bedroom. Lexa supposed this was a good thing, she could sneak off into the shower first and Clarke would never know. She didn't even get the chance to climb out of bed before Clarke opened the bedroom door carrying a tray with food on it.

"Good morning babe," she said cheerfully. "I brought you breakfast!" She set the tray on the nightstand next to the bed.

Lexa pulled her in for a kiss, hoping to distract her while she adjusted the blankets over herself. "Mmm, looks good. Thanks."

Their kiss became more than innocent pecks, and for a moment Lexa thought she would lose control. Her breath got ragged and she forced herself to gently push Clarke away again.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked, sitting beside her on the bed. She rubbed Lexa's back in circles comfortingly.

"Yeah I'm fine." She tried calming her breathing. This wasn't the first night Clarke had stayed over in their three month (and counting) relationship, but it was the first time that Lexa had dreamed something like that while she was. "J-just a dream."

Clarke looked at her skeptically. "It must have been a nice dream if it's got you so flustered."

"I am not  _flustered_."

"I think you are, from that hard on you're trying to hide with the blanket there." She waggled her eyebrows.

Lexa's face flushed with embarrassment. "I am so sorry you have to see me like this. I'll jump in the shower first and take care of it--"

Clarke cut her off with another kiss. "It's okay. It was just a dream, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Clarke patted Lexa's arm. "So what were you dreaming about? Or, who, I should really be asking. I know I'm your girlfriend but there are definitely prettier girls out there. I wouldn't be too mad if it wasn't me," she teased. "Though if it was Raven or Octavia...then we might have to have a little chat."

Lexa wanted to curled up in the blankets and hide forever from the further embarrassment that was about to ensue. It was almost embarrassing enough to calm her lower half down. Almost. "Dont' be silly, Clarke, you're beautiful...and sexy and hot. Of course I had a wet dream about you." If she was going to admit to it she might as well go all out.

Now it was Clarke's turn to blush. But she smiled and laughed, almost giggling. "I see."

"Was that too much? I'm sorry." Lexa turned away. "That was definitely too much." She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"No, Lex, not at all." Clarke moved closer to her. "Why don't we just turn that dream into a reality?" she whispered into her girlfriend's ear. Her hand crept underneath the blanket and into Lexa's boxer briefs and gave a sharp but gentle tug on her hard cock, causing Lexa to draw in a quick breath. Just the contact brought Lexa close to the brink again.

"Are you sure?" she checked. This would be their first time together. Even though it was obvious she was ready, she wanted to be sure that Clarke was also ready.

"Babe, I'm as sure as this raging boner you've got going on."

Lexa pretended to ponder for a moment. "I guess that's permission enough," she grinned.

"Now," Clarke said as she swung a leg over to straddle Lexa's lap and kissed her. "Tell me about that dream."

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: For those of you wondering if I will continue this, I'm not comfortable with sharing my smut on the internet quite yet. I was honestly not expecting such a response from you all and this really boosts my spirits as a writer so maybe I will add on to it in the future!


End file.
